Over The Edge
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Gabriella gives Troy a day to remember for his 21st birthday. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**A/n: So this was meant to be written to be posted on Mr. Sexfron's 21st birthday, but I (Stace) was too slack and we only got around to working on it yesterday! Enjoy and don't forget those magic reviews ;)  
**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ZACHARY SEXFRON!**

The best birthday that Troy could remember was drawing to a close. He'd spent the whole day with his girlfriend of four years, celebrating his 21st birthday, and now they were laying together in their bed, hands lazily wandering as each was lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you have a good birthday, wildcat?" Gabriella asked quietly, her fingers raking up and down Troy's sculpted arm, feeling the muscles ripple underneath her touch.

"The best, thank you," Troy leant over and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips, nudging her nose with his own as her giggle filled the room.

"What was your favourite part of the day?" Gabriella asked, feigning innocence as Troy's eyes widened, thinking back to everything they had done over the course of the day. "Was it the way I woke you up this morning?"

_Flashback_

_Troy awoke to the feel of wisps of warmth caressing his thighs and an all too familiar throbbing between his legs. While he was trying to decide if he was dreaming or not he felt his hard member engulfed in the heat of what he assumed was Gabriella's mouth._

_His eyes flew open as she ran her hands up his thighs, spreading them as she dipped her head lower._

_As his eyes focused in the dark room Troy could see Gabriella, her head bobbing from between his legs, her chocolate coloured eyes sparkling as they connected with his sleepy blues._

"_God, Gabi!" Troy groaned as the realization hit him that he had just been woken up by his girlfriend giving him a blowjob._

_This only made Gabriella work harder, releasing all but the head of his erection and sucking slowly, flicking her tongue across the tip as she did so, making Troy's hips buck up towards her mouth, groaning once again as she let him slip back fully into her mouth._

As Troy had been remembering the more than pleasant way he had been woken up Gabriella had moved her hand to his bare torso, skimming the smooth skin that covered his muscles, occasionally flicking a nipple as she passed by it.

"Waking up was great," Troy confirmed, feeling a shiver go though his body at the memory.

"But what about the shower after breakfast?" Gabriella raised herself slightly so she could place a series of kisses from Troy's shoulder to his ear. "That was pretty great too."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had left Troy on the phone to his Mom and when he had finished discussing their plans for her and Troy's Dad to come over for lunch Troy went in search of Gabriella._

_Listening carefully he heard the running water indicating Gabriella was in the shower and Troy quickly headed to the bathroom, shedding his boxers and t-shirt as he went. When he got to the bathroom he was greeted by the sight of Gabriella, her back turned to him, standing under the flow of the water, seemingly oblivious to him standing there._

_Feeling himself harder Troy quickly opened the shower door, stepping inside and letting the hot steam settle on his skin as he reached for Gabriella, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her back to him, feeling her wet skin sliding against his almost causing him to moan out loud._

"_You took long enough," Gabriella half complained and Troy smirked, realizing she had been waiting for him, her position deliberate to entice him further._

_Troy pushed his hardening self more forcefully against Gabriella, his erection slipping between her legs, sliding against her wetness, the edge flicking against her clit drawing out a moan from deep within Gabriella's throat._

"_Let's not waste any more time then," Troy taunted, pulling his body away from Gabriella's so he could position himself to enter her._

_With one swift thrust of his hips Troy was buried deep inside of Gabriella's heat, her walls tightening around him instantly at the unexpected invasion._

"_This is your birthday," Gabriella managed to say between pants as Troy thrust into her steadily. "You're meant to be getting the pleasure."_

_Pressing gently on her back Troy signaled to Gabriella to lean forward slightly and she used her hands against the shower wall to steady herself as he moved faster inside her, going deeper the more she bent at the waist._

_Gabriella cried out Troy's name as he removed himself fully from her body before thrusting back inside, bringing their edges within reach and a few thrusts later they were both tipped over the edge._

"_Hearing you scream my name is my pleasure," Troy whispered in her ear as she shuddered in his arms._

"I love that position," Troy declared, his voice husky with want as Gabriella was now straddling his waist, her lips peppering kisses over his neck and upper chest. "Different positions make things more…."

"Exciting?" Gabriella cut in. "What was different was what we did while we were meant to be preparing lunch."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was shredding the lettuce for the salad her and Troy were preparing for lunch to go with the barbeque Troy was cooking later on._

_She had turned on the radio in their kitchen and was swaying her hips in time to the music as she sung along. The movement of her body was strongly distracting to Troy who was meant to be cutting up tomatoes for the salad._

_Carefully placing the knife on the counter Troy snuck up behind Gabriella, his hands immediately finding her hips as he brought her body once more to be flush with his own, much in the same position as they had been in when they were in the shower._

_Troy started to move his hips in time with Gabriella's, feeling her press back against him as she dropped the lettuce she had in her hands back to the counter._

_Slipping his hands under Gabriella's skirt Troy began to rub her through her panties at the same speed as Gabriella was rubbing her ass into Troy's crotch. Though this was their third time of the day things quickly got heated and surprisingly Troy found himself nearing on orgasm._

_Gabriella could hear Troy's breathing increasing in speed as he attached his lips to her neck, sucking on the soft skin as he worked one of his hands into her panties, slipping a finger into Gabriella's wet folds quickly followed by a second which he started to pump quickly in and out of her._

_Gabriella rolled her hips back into Troy before she pushed herself harder against his hardness, making small circles against him, the change in sensations causing Troy to climax, his seed spilling into his boxers as he pressed his thumb down onto Gabriella's clit, copying the circles she was making with her hips on the small bundle of nerves with his thumb._

"I love how you can get me so worked up without even touching me," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

He had flipped their bodies over so he was straddling Gabriella, his mouth doing the wandering, teasing her as he kissed over her body, skipping her erogenous zones.

"Don't be a tease," Gabriella half moaned, half complained. "You teased enough this afternoon in the hallway."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella threw her head back as Troy slowly drew his tongue across the lace of her bra, flicking her hardening nipple with the tip of his tongue._

_The pair were in the hallway of their house, Gabriella was pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Troy's waist, her panties, skirt and t-shirt lay discarded on the floor next to them and his shorts, boxers and t-shirt were strewn throughout the hallway due to Gabriella's impatience to rid him of the items._

_Troy wrapped one arm around Gabriella's lower back, pulling her away from the wall so he could use his free hand to remove her last article of clothing, dropping it to the floor before returning his mouth to teasing Gabriella's peaks, his hands cupping her ass as she ground against his pelvis._

_Troy shifted his hips until his erection was grazing against her wetness and when he didn't enter her Gabriella tried to impale herself on his member but to no avail. _

_Gabriella whimpered slightly as Troy moved his mouth from her chest to shoot her a sly smile to which she pouted in return. Shaking his head Troy made like he was going to kiss her, but at the last second turned his head so his lips landed on her cheek instead._

"_Troy!" Gabriella cried out. "You're such a tease… oh fuck!"_

_Troy slammed himself fully into Gabriella as she called him a tease, causing her voice to raise in octave as she arched her back towards him, allowing him to go in deeper._

"You certainly didn't tease at the restaurant," Troy chuckled softly as Gabriella blushed at his comment. "I think _that_ was my favourite part of today."

_Flashback_

_Troy bit down on his lip as he tried to look interested in whatever Gabriella was pointlessly rambling about but his mind was very much on the movements of her hand under the table._

_She had her hand firmly wrapped around the base of him, slowly pumping her hand up and down as she watched his eyes glaze over. They were seated in their favourite restaurant at a secluded little table far away from the other customers. This was extremely beneficial for Gabriella's last plan of the day, to fulfill one of Troy's fantasies of them engaging in a public sexual act. Gabriella had her hand in both Troy's pants and boxers as she pumped him, knowing he'd need to cum in his boxers again for the second time that day as there was no other discreet way for her plan to be carried out._

_Troy's mind was flooded with thoughts about what he was going to do to pay her back when they got home but he had to try to clear his mind as their waiter came over to tell fill up their jug of water and Gabriella started to twist her fist around the tip of Troy as he croaked out a thanks to the waiter._

_As soon as the waiter was gone Gabriella sped up her movements, increasing until Troy's body went rigid, his breath hitching as he exploded over her hand and into his underwear._

_When his body relaxed again Gabriella kissed his cheek softly, smiling mischeviously at him._

"_Happy birthday, baby."_

As Troy thrust into Gabriella for the sixth time in less than 24 hours all he could think about was how much fun he was going to have attempting to outdo her when it was her birthday.


End file.
